fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Masked Sponge (Series)
The Masked Sponge is a SpongeBob Squarepants fanon. It is a Batman-inspired AU. Plot SpongeBob Squarepants' world was rocked when he learned of his cousin Blackjack turns to crime. Donning a mask and costume to stop him, SpongeBob managed to put him to justice. Inspired by this act of heroism, SpongeBob convinced his friends Patrick Star and Sandy Cheecks to help him in his crusade. Updating his costume, as well as making one for Patrick so he could become his sidekick, SpongeBob began fighting crime under the name of The Masked Sponge, The Absorbent Avenger. Patrick became his sidekick, Super-Star. With Sandy supplying the gadgets, as well as advice through radios in their masks, SpongeBob and Patrick continue to try and make the ocean a safer place. Characters SpongeBob Squarepants/The Masked Sponge Fry cook by day, the Absorbant Avenger by night, SpongeBob carefully keeps his identity a secret from Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and his family. Patrick Star/ Super-Star SpongeBob's best friend, The Masked Sponge's sidekick, Patrick Star aids the Absorbent Avenger as Super-Star! Sandy Cheeks The Dumbell Duo's technologic go-to gal, Sandy creates all the devices The Masked Sponge and Super-Star need in their war on crime. She also put radio transmitters in their masks, allowing her to communicate with them and offer them advice. As a vehicle, she built an updated form of the Patty Wagon, which SpongeBob dubbed "the Sponge-Mobile". Professor Plankton Owner of the Chum Bucket, Sheldon Plankton also moonlights as Prof. Plankton, a villianous evildoer who will stop at nothing to destroy The Dumbbell Duo and make Bikini Bottom his forever. Episodes: Season 1 1 THE ABSORBANT AVENGER 2. The Evil Prof. Plankton The Dumbbell duo battle their first foe! 3. Gallery of Darkness When the mayor opens a new art gallery in Bikini Bottom, Plankton plans to destroy it with a robotic snail! Can The Masked Sponge stop him in time? 4. Extreme Evil An Extreme Sports event leads Plankton to attempt to sabotage it. With The Masked Sponge captured, can Super-Star save him? 5. Orca-Girl Pearl tries to join the Dumbbell Duo as Orca-Girl, right as Plankton prepares a new evil scheme! Will The Masked Sponge be able to shake her off? 6. Cleaning the Dirty Bubble Plankton, enraged because of The Masked Sponge's continued interferance, hires the Dirty Bubble to destroy the Dumbbell Duo forever. After being trapped inside the Bubble's filthy insides, only Sandy can save them! 7. Cousin of Chaos Stanley is captured by Plankton! With Super-Star and Sandy away to find new parts for the broken Spongemobile, can The Masked Sponge save the day by himself? 8. Sabotage! SpongeBob has recieved an invitation to a new contest! With Plankton trying to sabotage it, SpongeBob has to find a way to defeat him as SpongeBob Squarepants! 9. Squidward In, Squidward Out Squidward wants to join the gang, but he's told he can't. 10. Hostage Fancy Plankton takes the entire House Fancy crew hostage. The Masked Sponge and Super-Star attempt to enter, but are captured themselves! Can they escape and defeat their nemisis? 11. Unmasked! Part I In a the popular gameshow, Fish Jeoprady, a contestant claims he can tell the audience who The Masked Sponge really is! SpongeBob and Patrick race to stop him! 12. Unmasked! Part II The Dumbbell Duo is too late! With the answer only moments away, will a lucky diversion give our heroes the time they need? 13. Season Finale! Plankton figures out The Masked Sponge's secret identity! Fired from his job and arrested for being a vigilante, can Super-Star and Sandy break him out before he's hanged? Episodes: Season 2 14. Heroes and Villians The Masked Sponge is still recovering from the events of Season 1, but when a mysterious serial killer kills thousands, can he save them? 15. Ocean of Plenty Plankton builds a robot that can steal money from every bank in the ocean. The Masked Sponge, however, will not let this pass. 16. Super-Star and the City Patrick is jealous because SpongeBob is the face of the team, and nobody get's his name right. Wanting to steal the spotlight, Super-Star sabotages The Masked Sponge's equipment! When that apparently kills the hero, will Super-Star be able to forgive himself? 17. The Masked Squirrel? Continued from 16. The Masked Sponge is dead, and Sandy has stepped in to fight crime while Patrick mourns him. But can she stand the wrath of Plankton? 18. Funeral Day The Masked Sponge's death story arc continues. Detectives Krabs and Squidward hunt the alleys that the Masked Sponge frequented, but come up with nothing. Plankton delights in the death of his menisis, and gains a new apprentice in Patrick, who has drowned his sorrow and guilt with evil. 19. Dark Star Patrick has joined the dark side, renaming himself Dark Star, and robbing several banks with his new master, Plankton. Meanwhile, Krabs and Squidward do some more investigating, only to find the Masked Sponge, crucified and headless, in an alley. 20. The Freak A new villian, the Freak, claims responsiblity for killing the Masked Sponge. Patrick, redeemed by this, attempts to break away from Plankton, who hypnotizes him. Meanwhile, Squidward is kidnapped by the Freak, while the Masked Sponge is reborn. 21. Freaky, Part 1 The Masked Sponge attacks the Freak, who drowns the hero in worms and other bugs. Squidward uses this distraction to escape, while Sandy tries to save Patrick from Plankton's control, leading to the battle that has been building since Episode 17: SANDY VS PATRICK! 22. Freaky, Part 2 The Masked Sponge pulls himself out of the Freak's creatures, and attacks the fiend himself. A epic battle royale results, and Squidward videotapes the entire fight. Meanwhile, a defeated Sandy is prepared for execution by Plankton and his forced minion, Dark Star. 23. Freaky, Part 3 The Masked Sponge and the Freak duke it out, while Krabs destroys the tape Squidward filmed, hoping to keep The Masked Sponge's existance a secret. The Freak uses his ace in the whole, and summons a giant snail, which the Masked Sponge beheads. Patrick fights Plankton's influence. 24. Freaky, Part 4 Patrick battles Plankton in his mind, while the Masked Sponge, defeated by the Freak, is tortured. Sandy breaks him out, and goes to help Patrick, while the Masked Sponge, revitalized and anrgy, attacks the Freak. Their final battle ends when the Freak attempts to kill the hero with axes, but kills himself. The Masked Sponge meets up with Sandy to help Patrick through his inner battle. 25. Freaky, Part 5/Season Finale The Masked Sponge recovers from his wounds while Patrick battles his inner demons. Plankton's influence has completely taken control of him, and Sandy is trying to wake him up. Super Star engages in an epic battle with Dark Star, and Super Star strangles him. Patrick wakes up healed, but shaken. He tells SpongeBob he intends to go on R&R. Season 3 26. Aftermath The mysterious killer from Season 2, Episode 1 has returned, this time murdering a aide in the mayor's office. The Masked Sponge arrives at the crime scene, taking some blood samples and returning to his base. He confeses to Sandy that he misses Patrick, and that he thinks Plankton did it. Meanwhile, as Plankton prepares his latest scheme, the killer comes in and kills him in a struggle. 27. The Court of Hearts The Masked Sponge goes to the Chum Bucket to confront Plankton, but finds his body. He investigates the scene, finding a playing card, the Nine of Hearts, near the body. A series of booby traps activates, and he just barley evades them, briefly fighting a shadow figure before escaping. He gives Sandy the card, who claims it reminds her of an old legend, The Court of Hearts, an organization that really controlled Bikini Bottom. They had a group of assasins who always left a playing card, their designation number, behind with a body. Meanwhile, the shadow figure watches them across the street... 28. Cat and Mouse The Masked Sponge finds a note with several more bodies, along with another card, the Eight of Hearts. The note claims that "I am broken, you are broken. Who's to say we are not broken? The key is in the cards." Intrigued, SpongeBob combines this card with two others he's found (counting the original), which forms an adress. The Masked Sponge discovers it is a factory, and begins exploring. The mysterious assassin, Nine of Hearts, attacks, and battle erupts. 29. Battle Royale The Masked Sponge and Nine of Hearts battle through the factory. Nine demonstrates great ability with his knives, stabbing our hero multiple times before kicking him at a meat grinder. The Aquatic Avenger uses his grappling hook to reach a higher area of the factory. Nine climbs up after him, and with a good kick, The Masked Sponge sends him into an old forge, supposedly killing him. 30. Jack of Hearts In a mysterious base somewhere in Bikini Bottom, a mysterious figure orders his second in command, Jack of Hearts, to kill the Masked Sponge. Six and Seven accompany him. Meanwhile, Chief Lee Ark contacts The Masked Sponge, informing him that a series of murders at the electric company have been occuring. Our hero heads there, only to meet Jack, who challanges him to a duel, even giving him a sword. They engage in a brief, deadly battle. 31. Jack of Hearts, Part 2 Jack proves to be a quick and slippery foe, easily evading our hero's best attacks. However, The Masked Sponge uses his best attack, using a Clam-a-rang to cut a iron anvil, which wounds Jack and apparently kills Six and Seven. Jack attacks from behind, but The Masked Sponge kicks him in the stomach, which sends him plummeting into a meat grinder. Our hero returns home, and regretfully arranges their burial. Meanwhile, the elusive King of Hearts decides to take matters into his own hands... 32. Homeland Security The Masked Sponge returns home after the funeral, assembling all the cards, and checking for adresses, with no results. At that moment, a group of Hearts attacks, lighting the house on fire. Our hero, with Sandy's help, manages to knock them back, but more come, and then more. The Masked Sponge activates the Self-Destruct in his house, finishing off the Hearts, but forcing him to relocate their base to Sandy's home temporarily, while his is rebuilt. While on patrol the next night, he is knocked out by a Heart. 33. Once More Into the Breach The Masked Sponge awakes in the middle of a old smelting plant, which he deduces to be the base of the Court of Hearts. He begins wandering through it, though a mysterious gas poured through the vents disorients him. After stumbling through several rooms of pure insanity, The Masked Sponge is stabbed in the back with a knife, driven in by Eight of Hearts. 34. Rising The Masked Sponge lies on the floor, bleeding heavily. Before the Heart can finish him off, Patrick appears, beating the Heart down. He helps SpongeBob out of the maze, while bandaging him. On the way out, they are confronted by the King, who challanges them to a battle. 35. Invasion, Part 1 The Masked Sponge and Patrick barely escape the Court's maze, only to find that they have launched a full scale attack on Bikinni Bottom! The Dumbbell Duo have only one hope: to get back to the treedome and retrieve their most powerful weapons. 36. Invasion, Part 2 The Masked Sponge and Patrick fight their way through the Hearts, though SpongeBob almost passes out from the strain of fighting. They are joined by Krabs and Squidward, though Squidward expresses a desire to unmask the Aquatic Avenger when this is over. 37. Invasion, Part 3 The Masked Sponge and Super-Star have successfully defeated most of the Hearts, but a massive bomb apparently kills Sandy! SpongeBob finally does what was the only solution he had available from the beginning: confronts the King, one on one. 38. Invasion, Part 4 (Season Finale) It's the final battle! The Masked Sponge has been pushed to his limits, and the King's army is defeat. Now, the ruler of Bikinni Bottom will be decided in a battle of wills, minds, and fists. The Masked Sponge: The Movie An upcoming movie, it will air on theaters in late September 2012. It will feature Zeon1 returning in his role of voicing The Masked Sponge and Patrick, with new cast members filling the remaining spots. It is said to take place following Season 3's ending. Season 4 Season 4 has been confirmed to begin airing in early October 2012, following the release of The Masked Sponge: The Movie, after a long hiatus. 3 episodes are scheduled to be released in order to make due for the missing episodes. It then went on for an order of 12 episodes, spread out through the years. The make-up episodes will air in October, and the other 9 will air in 2014. There will be no episodes in 2013. Ultra TeenSponge aired this show for the first time during this season, but shortly canceled it by Episode 44 to the limits of airing only new episodes on their first air, due to Hero Star, which is practically the same, but newer and funnier. It has been announced there will be no Season 5. Episode 39: Proffesor Spongeton The Masked Sponge disguises as Proffesor Plankton to stop his plot of destroying Bikini Bottom, but Sandy can't give him advice- she's trapped by the real Proffesor Plankton! Episode 40: Chess Or Die The Masked Sponge must play chess against a high-threat criminal.... or all of Bikini Bottom will blow up! But the pawns.... are yourself! Episode 41: Distractions The Masked Sponge thinks that the sea is safe now. But Sandy and Super Star don't think so! And they're right! How will the sea be safe now? Episode 42: Masked Sponge Returns! The Masked Sponge returns to being a hero, but it's taking a while to get back into the feel of it. Continued from "Distractions". Episode 43: Orca What? Sandy accepts Pearl into the team. Maybe she's not so bad! Horrible mistake, Sandy. Episode 44: The Vacuum The Masked Sponge must stop the Vacuum, which sucks fish into space! Episode 45: Exploding The Masked Sponge must de-activate a dynamite pack that will explode in 30 minutes! Can he find it before it's too late? Episode 46: Squidvillian The Masked Sponge discovers Squidward is evil, and must foil his horrible plots! Episode 47: Outnumbered The Masked Sponge is outnumbered by villians. What will he do? Episode 48: Final Fight: Part 1 The Masked Sponge and his friends decide to stop their hero business. When the villians hear, they all unite to destroy the world! The gang must stop them one last time! Episode 49: Final Fight: Part 2 Sandy and Super Star are trapped, and The Masked Sponge must get through the villians to free them. Episode 50: Final Fight: Part 3 This is the 50th episode, Season 4 finale, series finale, last part of the "Final Fight" special episode, and episode with the most viewers (7.8 million, wow!). The Ultimate Sponge and his friends must defeat the last 3 villians. The Ultimate Sponge must defeat Proffesor Plankton, Super Star must defeat Squidward, and Sandy must defeat the Vacuumer, the creator of the Vacuum. All channels airing this decided to cancel it because they said, "It had a long run, but the creators were running out of ideas too. It was our only choice". It is said anyone can revive it for a 5th season, but then you have to make ALL of the ideas. Category:The Masked Sponge Category:Alternate Universes Category:Spin-offs